Between the walls of Camelot
by haggledore
Summary: One-shot. Between the walls of Camelot many plots are formed and evil lurks at its core. But on this day a secret is discovered and another revealed. A hurt arm can make all the difference and can change the days outcome... Merwaine.


_This is Slash so if you don't like don't read! It's my first Merwaine fanfiction so don't hate me. Please leave a comment if you have time but nothing too harsh, thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

Between the walls of Camelot

Autumn had begun in Camelot bringing with it cool days and even cooler nights. Mist hung like a veil over the grass and the moon was still visible in the light blue sky. It was morning, but a very bad one.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, scrambling out of bed. "Merlin!"

A raven haired young man ran into the King's chambers, tripping over in his haste.

"What is it, Sire?"

"Where the hell have you been? I give you one simple instruction to do every day and you can't even get that right. All you have to do is wake me up every morning and you forget. Where were you, at the tavern?"

Merlin strained to hold in his chuckle but it was no good. He held on to Arthur's bed post as he laughed at the king.

"Well I'm glad someone's happy this morning," He said sarcastically.

Realising the joke was over Merlin got to work on his usual chores. Helping Arthur into his armour, Merlin thought about the day ahead. Breakfast was finished and now it was time for training. Then it would be lunch, bringing with it all kinds of wonderful foods that he could never taste. Finally the afternoon would come where he stood for hours watching as Arthur made important decisions about the future of Albion.

Training had never been a particular favourite part of Merlin's day. The knights and Arthur would always end up making fun of his strength and bravery by doing demonstrations of his 'skill' with a sword. But training was a whole lot better than polishing armour or scrubbing floors.

The knights were all friendly to Merlin especially Gwaine. Ever since their first meeting they had become very good friends. He had joined many of Arthur's quests and become a trusted member of the court.

Training began in the usual way. Each knight selected their weapon before going against Arthur. They fought until one lost their weapon and could not continue fighting and then this was repeated with another knight.

Merlin sat on the damp grass next to the weapon stand watching as Elyan attempted to disarm the King. His skills with a sword did not match the others but he was improving vastly and it took much longer than normal for Arthur to force him to the ground and kick away his weapon.

"What's up with you?" Gwaine asked, taking a seat next to Merlin.

"Its cold which means winter is coming," He answered, staring up at the light blue sky.

Sun rays had chased away the mist leaving a clear sky with the sun glinting clearly visible.

"That's not so bad. When the ground freezes and the snow falls it means that training is cancelled so you have less work and I have more time to steal from the kitchens."

Merlin laughed and met Gwaine's eye.

"Arthur will probably give me more work to keep me busy."

"Are you training or learning about polishing?" Arthur shouted to Gwaine.

"Time to play soldiers," He whispered to Merlin before calling back. "Get ready for this, Princess."

They began to fight in the usual way. Both took up defensive positions in case of an attack then one attacked and the duelling began. Their swords moved at a lightening pace as they deflected each other's attacks. No fault could be found with their footwork. When one took a step the other matched it at once, leaving no room for an easy attack.

The swords blades caught the sun and reflected it into Merlin's eyes causing a few seconds blindness. In that time Arthur managed to get the upper hand. He forced Gwaine backwards and, getting over confident, swung his sword for the final blow. Gwaine, realising his mistake, dodged out the way and stuck out his foot, tripping the King. He stumbled. His sword swung fast as he tried to regain his balance and it cut a deep gash down Gwaine's left arm.

"Ahhh well that wasn't nice," he yelped, examining the damage.

"You shouldn't get so cocky! Merlin take him to Gaius and get that sorted then come back because I'm sure it will be time to muck out the stables," Arthur said.

They headed off back to the castle, all the way Gwaine talked about how he could have beaten the King with his eyes shut.

When they arrived at the physicians quarters Gaius wasn't there. He had left on his errands around the lower town, offering help and support to the poor and sick.

"Right, sit there and take off your shirt," Merlin said, collecting some cloths and gesturing to the bench.

"That was very forward. Do you really want to see what's under here that badly," Gwaine joked.

"Haha now show me your arm," He replied sarcastically. "I need to clean the cut before it gets infected."

It turned out that it was a lot worse than first thought. It was very deep and he had already lost a lot of blood. The thick red liquid trickled down his arm onto the bench leaving dark stains. Merlin worked fast, attempting to stem the flow but it just wouldn't stop.

After five minutes with no progress he knew that the only way was to use magic. There was a paste he had read about in a book that stopped bleeds and closed up cuts but it would only work if the magic was performed at the right stage. If he wanted to be successful he couldn't have Gwaine near the proceedings.

"I heard of this mixture that can help with the bleeding but I heard it a while ago so it might take time to remember. You can go up to my room and rest...it's more comfortable up there anyway," He said.

Gwaine agreed and carefully moved to Merlin's bed, trying not to knock his arm on the way. When he was settled and comfortable Merlin rushed off to begin the paste.

Left alone, Gwaine thought back over the day's events. Waking up hadn't been the best seeing as he had been having a wonderful dream about being in a bar with a mug of Ale in one hand and a shiny green apple in the other. Breakfast had been just the same as normal and then training had begun. His thoughts turned to Merlin, his best friend. He was always kind and always there. Even now he was working on a healing cream for him.

A loud crash interrupted Gwaine's thoughts and brought him back to reality. It sounded as though Merlin had dropped a glass and it had shattered all over the floor. He could hear him muttering and cursing under his breath.

Even though his arm was still throbbing and it had swollen to twice its normal size he thought it would be better if he went to help. Sliding gingerly off the bed he headed for the door. He made to pull the door open when he heard Merlin talking in a very strange language.

Opening the door a crack, Gwaine peered out to where Merlin stood hunched over the work bench. When he had finished talking his eyes glowed gold for a few seconds before returning to their usual shade. Whatever he had just said caused the potion he was pointing at to thicken and turn a pale yellow.

Gwaine gasped then, realising his mistake, quickly shut the door and hurried to sit back down. His thoughts began to scream at him from all sides sending his brain into disarray. Merlin had magic! His best friend that he knew better than anyone had magic. How could he not have told him? How could he have kept it hidden for so long? Or had he always known.

Thinking back Gwaine realised that in a lot of dangerous situations there had been many things that had happened by chance that could now be put down to magic. Like a branch falling conveniently just when an enemy stood under it or else someone tripping over giving time for another to slip them a fatal blow.

The door opened and Merlin entered with a bowl full of the yellow paste.

"I think I made it right. If your arm falls off don't blame me," He joked.

"I'll cut yours off to and then make up a heroic story of how we lost our arms in battle fighting some unknown evil. We we'll have women queued outside our doors," Gwaine laughed, looking at the floor so as not to meet Merlin's eyes.

He had not decided how he felt about magic. He knew it could be used as a force for good and many lives had been saved by it but it could also be used for great evil. Morgana was a very good example of this. She had discovered her true power and it drove her to the point where she hunted her own family. Gwaine could not believe that of Merlin.

"Ouch," He grunted as the paste was applied to his wound.

"Sorry. It should start working straight away though."

Gwaine couldn't hold it in any longer, it was too important. He had to know the truth.

"Merlin...I know," He said softly looking into his friends face.

"Know about what," Merlin replied absentmindedly.

"I know you have magic."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. He started muttering and stammering saying that it was stupid and how could he possibly think he had magic. Then anger set in and he shouted at Gwaine for accusing him of using magic.

"Merlin, Merlin! Will you calm down? I don't care if you have magic or not, do you really think I'm just going to run and tell Arthur?"

"Then what are you going to do?" Merlin asked, backing away and sitting on a small book laden table.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, both trying to work out the others thoughts until Gwaine broke the silence.

"So how long have you practised it? Did Gaius introduce it to you?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds trying to work out what to say. But he knew that the time had come to tell him everything.

"I was born with it, no one taught me. Over time I learnt to control it and learn its true meaning."

So he began the long story of how he learnt of his destiny to use his magic to protect Arthur. Gwaine listened closely, not daring to interrupt. He gasped at some surprising facts and nodded knowingly at others. The whole story seemed to be making sense. The whole of Camelot seemed to make sense more now that Gwaine knew.

"It was me and Arthur will never know. I am made to live in the shadows while others take my credit. Sometimes I wish it wasn't me, I wish this burden had fallen to someone else so I could lead a normal life. I would be free to fall in love and fall back out and I would be free to make mistakes and not be hated for them..."

Silence surrounded the pair. Merlin had nothing left to say. He thought by sharing the truth it may lift some of the weight of responsibility but it had not. Gwaine was burning with questions but knew that it wasn't the time.

"You're not hated now and you are just as free as any man. Your burden is strong but you are a strong man so you must find a way to get through the hard times. I think you are amazing...you are the most amazing man I know and I am glad you shared this with me."

Merlin glanced up and met his gaze. It was piercing and yet he could not look away, it gripped him with some unknown force and prevented him from looking away.

"Gwaine wha-"

Before he could finish his question, Gwaine had crossed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to Merlin's. The world dissolved around them as they both lost themselves in the kiss. It was sweet and innocent yet meaningful and important.

As Gwaine lifted his good hand and placed it on the side of the others face, Merlin pushed him away.

"No, no I can't do this," He said quickly.

"What? Why?"

"Weren't you listening? I have a destiny that needs fulfilling, I don't have time for this," He gestured at himself and Gwaine. "Maybe you should go, your arm is healing."

"I'm not leaving" he murmured. He paced up and down for a second before stopping and saying loudly, "What about now? What about right now? Screw destiny, screw Arthur, forget it all. If you had the choice what would it be?"

He stared at Merlin, waiting for an answer.

"You," He whispered in reply. "It would be you."

Gwaine kneeled in front of him and looked straight into his emotion-filled eyes.

"Then isn't that worth fighting for? Yeah it will be hard, but who's saying it won't be? I know what I feel for you and what I think you feel for me and that doesn't happen often. So I am going to fight for it and for you and hope that one day destiny won't stand in our way for happiness."

Merlin smiled and a single tear strayed down his face.

"One day destiny won't be in our way but until then will you help me?"

Gwaine planted a kiss on the tear making it disappear.

"You are not alone anymore!"

* * *

Arthur climbed the steps to Gaius's chambers. He had waited for Merlin to return for hours and yet he had not come.

"It must be something very important," He muttered sarcastically to himself.

Not bothering to knock he pushed the door open silently and entered. There was no sign on him or anyone in the cluttered room. There were shards of glass on the floor which meant that Merlin had been there.

Still keeping very quiet he mounted the stairs that led to his bedroom. Before pushing the door open he mentally prepared an angry speech to give about responsibilities and respect. Smirking to himself he opened the door and was faced with a surprising sight.

Merlin was fast asleep with his cheek resting on Gwaine's chest. One of his arms was stretched across Gwaine's stomach and rose and fell in time with his deep heavy breathing. Gwaine's good arm was wrapped around Merlin's side, pulling him closer, while the other lay straight at his side covered in a yellow paste.

Both didn't stir as Arthur entered. They remained sound asleep, content with just each other for company.

Arthur slowly backed out the room, readying himself to run straight to Gwen and tell her the good news. They had been waiting a long time for this to happen and he thought it best not to disturb them. His rant could wait till later.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this and I hope I did the pairing justice :)_


End file.
